Moving On: Season 2
by Forever May
Summary: Moving On


Shane's P.O.V

I stand in the laundry room with Mom.

Mandy: So I'm going out tonight with Jeff.

-Cool.

Mandy: Frankie has a sleepover and Gabe is going to be in the basement playing video games, but give him dinner OK?

-Alright.

Mandy: Thanks baby boy.

-No problem.

She kisses my forehead and leaves. I smile and grab my phone. I text Camille and go downstairs. I make Gabe dinner and he decides to take it downstairs. He agrees to stay down there all night. We have dinner and then talk. Then she goes up to my room after an hour. We begin making out. Soon my shirt is off. I slowly remove her shirt and unhook her bra. It slides onto the bed. I remove her jeans and slide down her underwear. She takes off my sweats and my boxers. I gently push her down onto the bed and kiss down her body. She moans.

Camille: Oh Shane…oh Shane. This is so great…..OH SHANE!

I smile and hit her weak spot, her belly button. She moans even harder. I make my way down her body before making my way back up and she begins to kiss me. I feel a bunch of things and when she senses it, she nibbles on my neck, MY weakness. I moan.

-Oh baby girl….

Mandy's P.O.V:

I walk in with Jeff.

-Hey, what do you say we go watch a movie in my room?

Jeff: Sounds great. *smiles*

-I just gotta check up on the boys.

He nods and we walk upstairs. I hear strange noises coming from the room. I open the door and what I see is the most shocking thing I have ever seen in my life. I scream. Shane sees me and quickly pulls up the covers to hide them, even though I've seen more than I ever wanted to.

Shane: Mommy it's not what it looks like!

I don't know what to say. I just stand there with wide eyes.

Starting the season off with a bang. =]

Shane's P.O.V:

I don't know what to do. I want to put on my clothes, but they're on the floor and I don't want Mom and Jeff to see more. Everyone's quiet. I'm staring at Mom; she's staring back and glancing at Camille every five seconds. Finally Jeff speaks up

Jeff: Mandy, let's go downstairs. Let's let the kids get dressed.

She nods and walks out with him. I look at Camille.

-I'm sorry baby.

Camille: It's fine.

She gets out of bed and puts on her clothes. I do too. We walk downstairs.

Camille: Um bye Mrs. Jonas.

Mom doesn't reply. She sighs and kisses me goodbye before leaving. Neither Mom nor I speak.

Jeff: I'm gonna go.

Mandy: Good idea.

He kisses her, says goodbye to me and leaves. The room is still filled with that awkward silence. Gabe comes up from the basement.

Gabe: Hey Mom.

Mandy: Hey baby. Go up to bed OK?

Gabe: Okay.

He walks upstairs. Once again, silence. Finally I speak.

-Just go ahead and yell at me.

Mandy: I don't want to yell at you. I don't even know what to say to you right now. But just tell me something.

-Anything.

Mandy: Was this the first time? And I want the truth.

-*sighs* No. It wasn't.

Mandy: And you still wear your purity ring?

-That ring symbolizes that I'm only gonna be with one girl for the rest of my life and that she would be the only girl I slept with. And it's still true.

Mandy: I-I can't do this right now. Go up to your room.

I sigh and nod. I go up to my room and change into my pajamas. Gabe's in his bed, half asleep. I slide into my bed. Mom comes in a minute later. She tucks in Gabe and kisses head. She walks over to me and awkwardly tucks me in. She kisses my forehead.

Mandy: I love you baby.

-I love you too Mom.

When she said baby, her voice cracks. It's like she's realizing that I'm not a baby anymore. She walks out of the room and I bury myself into the pillows.

Mandy's P.O.V:

I go to my room and get ready for bed. I finally climb into bed, but don't shut my eyes. Everything keeps replaying. When did he first have sex? Was it on tour? Was it when we got back? Before then? Every time I left them alone replays in my head. Are they using protection? Is she on the pill? Do they use…condoms? Oh my God. He is only sixteen! I thought he was gonna wait until marriage! UGH! I don't even know what to do! Tonight I saw more of Camille then I ever wanted to and more of Shane then I had since I stopped helping him get dressed when he was four. I mean, I've seen him without his shirt on since then, but that's nothing.

I try to get the picture out of my mind but I can't. I burry my head in my pillow and shut my eyes. I'm not ready for all of this, but like it or not, it's happening.

Shane's P.O.V:

I walk down the hall of school. I go over to Camille.

-Sorry I didn't see you after Saturday.

Camille: It's fine. I understand.

-Mom and I aren't talking.

Camille: Oh baby.

-It's not your fault. I just don't think we know what to talk about it.

Camille: I suppose.

-Baby it's not your fault. Trust me. We shouldn't have done it in my room when we knew she was gonna come home.

Camille: "Done it"? Is that what you call our love making now?

-Oh come on Camille. Don't start with me right now.

Camille: *sighs* Fine. *kisses him* I love you.

-*kisses her back* Love you too baby girl.

We head our separate ways. I see Mom talking to a teacher. I walk by quickly.

Mandy's P.O.V:

I sigh and finish talking with my colleague. When we're done, I head back to my office and sit behind the desk. I go onto my computer and begin to look through old pictures. I find one of Shane:

?pic=24xqoon&s=7

He was eight in that picture. I sigh. What happened to my baby boy?

The door opens and Camille walks in. She sees me.

Camille: Oh. I forgot…you're the nurse. I'm gonna go.

-No. *stands up* What is it Camille?

Camille: I need Alieve. My head hurts.

I nod and get up. I get out a little packet of Alieve and give it to her. She takes them and walks out, muttering thank you. Well that was awkward. I sigh and sit back down.

That day after school, I stand in the kitchen. Shane walks in, looking like he's in pain.

-Are you OK?

Shane:….Fine.

-No you're not. What happened?

Shane: I tripped getting out of my truck. I hurt my back

-Go lay down. I'll be right there.

Shane: Mom, I'm fine.

-Your back hurts Shane and you know you have to be careful with it

Shane: I can take care of it on my own.

He walks out. I know why he's doing this. He doesn't want to take off his shirt in front of me. He's been avoiding that all weekend. But this is serious. I follow him out.

-Shane, couch, shirt off. Now.

Shane: I'm fine Mom.

-No you're not. If you don't put the ice and heat on it, then you could seriously hurt it.

Shane: I'll be fine.

-Oh my God Shane, just let me do this.

Shane: No.

-Why? You'd rather have your slutty girlfriend do it for you?

The minute I say that I want to take it back. Why did I say that? Hurt fill Shane's eyes.

-Baby-

Shane: Camille is NOT a slut!

-I know baby boy I'm sorr-

Shane: Don't. I'm sorry you walked in on me and my girlfriend, but you don't call her a slut because of that! If she's a slut then I'm a man-whore.

-No you're not.

Shane: That's basically what you're saying if you call Camille a slut.

-I didn't mean to-

Shane: You know what? Just stay out of my life!

He storms out the door and slams it shut.

Oh God. I'm such a bitch.

Shane's P.O.V:

I stand at the work out room in Rock Records. We have a little kick boxing station. I'm kicking and punching a punching bag.

-Stupid Mom. Stupid over protectiveness. Stupid mouth. Stupid sex.

I punch after each word. I need to do this or I'm gonna punch someone else. Kendall is standing there.

Kendall: Dude you're gonna break that punching bag.

-So *punch* Don't *punch* Care *punch*.

Kendall: Gustavo will care and then he'll use you as a punching bag.

-*rolls eyes**keeps on punching*

Kendall: Shane seriously. Stop.

-Can't. *punches* Have to *punches* Get rid of *punches* Anger. *punches*

Kendall: Shane you're punching too hard.

-Whatever.

Kendall: Dude!

He walks over and tries to pull me off, but I just keep on punching.

-Kendall if you pull me off of this thing, Jo will be kissing you with blood in your mouth.

Kendall: Shane you're too mad. You need to calm down.

-*rolls eyes*

I go and punch the bag as hard as I can. Bad move. My hand fills with pain. I remove the gloves and hold my hand to my mouth, trying to stop the pain.

Kendall: I told you so.

-Shut up and get Kelly.

He nods and runs off. A minute later he returns with Kelly. She looks it over.

Kelly: I'm no nurse but I think you may have sprained it.

Kendall: Well I know one nurse that would love to look at it.

-We are not going to my mom.

Kelly: Why are you fighting with Mandy?

-She called Camille a slut.

Kelly: Why?

Kendall: She-

-It's a long story. Anyway, we're not speaking.

Kelly: Well I know your mom. And I know that no matter how mad you are at her, she's gonna want to look this over.

-But-

Kelly: No buts. Kendall, drive Shane home.

I groan and Kendall drags me out. He gets in my truck and drives me back to the house. He brings me inside.

Kendall: Oh Mama Jonas….

My friends sometimes call my mom Mama Jonas. It's just something we've done with all of our moms since they're like our other moms. Mom comes out.

Mandy: Yes?

Kendall: Your moron of a son punched the punching bag too hard. We think he may have sprained it.

She runs over and makes me sit down. I only do when Kendall threatens to put me on his lap. Mom sits next to me and looks it over.

Mandy: It doesn't seem broken. You can move it but it hurts when you do. I think you just sprained it. Kendall, go get my first aid kit.

He nods and comes back a minute later with it. She opens it and grabs the ace bandage from it.

-Mom. No.

Mandy: Yes Shane.

I go to protest, but she grabs my hand. She carefully wraps it in the bandage and then kisses it, like I'm five. Kendall says goodbye and leaves.

Mandy: Shane we need to talk.

What will Shane say?

Shane's P.O.V:

I sigh.

-Yeah. We do.

Mandy: Look, I'm so sorry. I still don't like Camille. She cheated on my baby. But she's not a slut and I didn't mean that. It just slipped out.

-*sighs* I know. It's not that easy finding out about…..you know.

Mandy: No that's not it Shane. It's the fact that I found out that way. I wish you had told me after it happened. I just thought we told each other everything.

-I just didn't want you to freak out.

Mandy: Shaney it doesn't matter. I wouldn't have been mad.

-I thought you would. I also thought you'd never let me see Camille again.

Mandy: I wouldn't do that. You obviously really love her. But I need to know that you're being safe.

-We are. We were each other's firsts and we are doubly protected. She's on the pill and we always use condoms.

Mandy: Good. And from now on, I really want us to tell each other everything. You can always come talk to me about anything.

-I know. It's just awkward.

Mandy: I know baby. But I'm here.

-Thanks Mommy.

Mandy's P.O.V:

I smile.

-No problem Shaney Baby.

I hug him tight and he hugs me back, burying his face in my shoulder. I kiss his head.

-You're still my baby.

Shane: I know. I love you Mommy.

-I love you too Shaney Baby.

I hold him tight and stroke his hair.

-Now you need to rest that hand. No guitar for a few days.

Shane: But Mommy!

-No buts. And you still need to ice and heat your back. Shirt off and lay down on your tummy

He pokes out his tongue and pulls off his shirt. He lays down on his stomach. I go into the kitchen and come back with the ice. I put it on his back. He screams a little.

-I know it's sensitive baby, but you have to keep it there.

I have him keep it there for ten minutes and then switch on the heat. By the time the heat is done, he's asleep. That does make him tired. I put a blanket over him and kiss his head.

So Shane and Mandy are good again. =] And as promised, Gabe drama coming up! Lots and lots of Gabe drama. *evil grin*

Mandy's P.O.V:

I stood in the kitchen, chopping up vegetables. Gabe walks in.

Gabe: So Mom, my birthday's coming up.

-I know. Have you decided what you want yet?

Gabe: Just your signature.

He hands me a folded up piece of paper. I wipe my hands on my jeans and unfold it. I read it. A permission slip to get his tongue pierced.

-No.

Gabe: But Mom-

-No Gabe. You are not going to puncture a hole in your tongue. No piercings.

Gabe: You and Alana have your ears pierced!

-Yes, ears pierced. Not tongue. And even Alana didn't get her ears pierced until she was fifteen.

Gabe: Mom!

-The answer's no Gabe. Now how about a new skateboard?

Gabe: No!

He storms out. I sigh.

A few days later it's Gabe's birthday. My baby boy is twelve. He went to the mall with his friends before his party tonight. Alana's even back in town since Thanksgiving was yesterday. She drove him to the mall. I got Gabe a new skateboard and I know he's gonna love it because it's one that he's been saving for.

He walks into the living room.

-Hey baby where's Alana?

Gabe; *muttering* She had to go get my present.

-Oh. Are you OK?

Gabe: *nods*

-Gabe.

He keeps his mouth shut. I walk over.

-Gabey what's wrong?

Gabe: *shakes head*

-Gabe.

He sighs and opens his mouth:

My eyes widen.

-GABRIEL MASON JONAS!

Gabe: I'm sowee!

-Don't act all cute!

Gabe: My tongue is nwumb! I cwan't twalk wight!

-*sighs* How did you get this done?

Gabe: Awana didn't know what shwe was swigning.

-Well they're out. Now.

Gabe: Bwut Mommy-

-No. Now.

I lead him to the downstairs bathroom and watch him take it out. When he's done, I make him throw them out and he's rubbing his tongue.

Gabe: It hwurts Mommy.

Oh great. He's still adorable. I sigh and bring him into the kitchen. I give him ice cream.

Gabe: Thwnak you Mommy.

-You're welcome baby. And you can still have your party tonight, but after that, you're grounded.

He rolls his eyes but nods. I kiss his forehead.

That night Gabe sat in the living room with his friends. They just had pizza. Gabe's tongue is numb and he still sounds like a little kid. That's why he's only grounded for two weeks, his voice is embarrassing him and that's a good punishment too. He opens presents from his friends and siblings, then I give him the skateboard. He thanks me but later, when he comes in to get soda for his friends he hugs me. I smile and hug him back.

So this is not the end of the Gabe drama….just so ya know….

Mandy's P.O.V:

I thought the rebel thing with Gabe was just the tongue piercing. No. He came home a few days later with a Mohawk.

-Gabriel what the heck?

Gabe: What? It's cool.

-You look like a punk!

And he does. He's wearing all black and he has a fake ear piercing in that he's been wearing for a few days and he's wearing one of Shane's bandanas. His skateboard's tucked under his arm and is that…..

-Are you wearing eyeliner?

Gabe: None of your business.

-Okay no attitude.

Gabe: *rolls eyes* Whatever.

-Gabriel!

Gabe: I have to go. I'm gonna practice boarding.

-But-

Gabe: Whatever.

He walks out to the kitchen and I hear the back door open and shut. Shane walks downstairs.

Shane: Hey Momma.

-Hey baby.

Shane: You OK?

-No. Gabe's going through a bad boy stage.

Shane: Every boy goes through that stage don't they? Remember mine?

-Oh please. Yours doesn't even count.

Shane: It does too.

-You wore all black but tied your bandana on too tight and gave yourself a headache and then slept in my bed with me and Daddy.

Shane:….Your point?

-*giggles**kisses forehead* My point is, I've never had a bad boy for a son.

Shane: Gabe will get through it. It's just a phase.

-I hope you're right.

Shane: Of course I am.

-Overconfident much?

Shane: Duh. Got it from you.

-Oh really?

Shane: Yes really.

-Well then.

I begin to tickle him. He begins laughing uncontrollably.

Shane: MOMMY STOP!

-Hmmmm…nope.

Shane: MOMMY!

I pull off smiling.

Shane: You really suck.

-Love you too Shaney Baby.

He rolls his eyes and walks out.

I'm sitting at a café with Nicole talking and drinking coffee. My cell rings.

-Hello?

?: Amanda Jonas?

-Yes. Who is this?

?: Officer Charles Berkley. I work at the Mall Jail at Los Beverly Center Shopping Mall.

-How can I help you?

Officer: I have Gabriel here. Him and a few friends were caught shoplifting MP3 players.

-That can't be right.

Officer: It is m'am. You need to come down to the station.

-Yes officer.

I hang up. This isn't happening.

Mandy's P.O.V:

I storm into the Mall Jail. Gabe's sitting there.

-GABRIEL MASON JONAS!

Gabe: *attitude* What?

-No attitude. *turns to guard* What happened?

Officer: He and his friends were caught trying to steal MP3s from Sony. The manager has decided not to press charges but we are banning him from the mall. We need to take pictures of him.

Oh great. My twelve year old son is gonna have mug shots. He gets up and gets the pictures taken. Once they're done, I sign the papers and grab his hand. I drag him out of the there and start dragging him to the car. He pulls off.

Gabe: You don't need to hold my hand.

I roll my eyes and we walk to the car. We get in and it's a quiet drive home. Once we get there, I drag him inside.

-Was that the only thing you stole?

Gabe:….Yes.

-Gabriel! I want the truth! Now!

Gabe: I am!

-We'll see about that.

I storm upstairs and go into him and Shane's room. Shane's on his bed, looking at a book. I run to Gabe's bed and look under it. I find a duffel bag and pull it out.

Shane: What are you doing?

-Gabe was busted shop lifting.

He looks at Gabe who just walked in.

Shane: Gabe!

Gabe: Oh shut up.

I open the bag and look inside. There's everything in there from remote control cars to high lighters to gum. Everything is unopened. I look at him.

-Okay that's it! You're grounded for three months!

Gabe: That's not fair!

-You've been stealing Gabe! That's illegal! And we're gonna return all of this stuff to every store owner and you better hope that they don't press charges.

I grab the duffel and make him come with me. He tells me where he got the stuff and we return all of this stuff. He is so lucky that everyone thought that since he's only twelve and "innocent looking" that they won't press charges. This time. On the way back, I lay down the new rules.

-Either me or Shane drive you to school, no TV, no computer, no video games, no skateboard and the only daylight you're gonna see is when you go to school. No birthday parties, no skate competitions and no going to Shane's events. From now on Aunt Nicole will watch you if the three of us have to go out.

Gabe: This is totally unfair!

-Gabe, you have no room to talk. How could you be you so stupid? All of that stuff you already have!

Gabe: That's not why we stole it! We just wanted to have fun!

-Illegal fun?

Gabe: Whatever.

-Cut the attitude Gabriel. And no more seeing those punk friends.

Gabe: But-

-No Buts. Honestly Gabe, what is going on with you lately?

Gabe: Nothing.

-No. It's something.

I pull into the driveway.

-We need to talk about this Gabey.

Gabe: Don't call me Gabey. I'm twelve.

-*sighs* Baby-

Gabe: Not that either. I'm not a baby anymore! I'm not your baby! Just stay away from me!

I look at him hurt and he jumps out of the car and runs inside. I blink away the tears forming in my eyes and get out of the car, hoping I don't cry.

Gabe made Mandy want to cry. ='/ What happened to sweet little Gabey? Oh wait…I know. The rest of you don't. *smirk*

Mandy's P.O.V:

I walk into the house, wiping tears. Shane's sitting on the couch, playing some video game with Carlos. He looks up, pauses the game and comes over to me.

Shane: Mom?

-I'm fine.

Shane: No you're not. What's wrong Mommy?

-It's just Gabe.

Shane's P.O.V:

Mom fills me in on what just happened and anger builds through me. That is NOT how Dad taught us to treat women. I go upstairs and into our room. I smack him upside the head.

Gabe: Dude!

-Don't "dude" me! Why did you talk to Mom like that?

Gabe: It's none of your business!

-Yes it is. You don't talk to Mom like that.

Gabe: I am not a baby. I was stating a fact.

-Mom was trying to be nice to you!

Gabe: She grounded me!

-You deserve it! I personally think you should be in juvie.

Gabe: Gee you're a great big brother.

-Maybe it'll scare some sense into you! Why the hell are you acting like this?

Gabe: Because I'm tired of everyone treating me like a child! I'm twelve!

-You're also a brat!

Gabe: UGH! If I'm such a brat then go move into Frankie's room.

-Fine!

I storm out of the room and slam the door shut. UGH! What is going on with my baby brother?

Mandy's P.O.V:

Shane moved his bed and things into Frankie's room, who is happy to be sharing with his big brother. Shane is so pissed and he says that if he says in that room with Gabe, I'll only have two sons.

Even though Gabe is acting like a total brat, I have to go on with my life. Which means work. It's good because I can keep an eye on him. Anyway, I sat in the office when Jo walks in.

-Hey Jo.

Jo: *quietly* Hi Mrs. Jonas.

-Are you OK honey?

She shakes her head.

Jo: I need to talk to you Mrs. Jonas.

I stand up and walk over.

-What is it Jo?

Jo: I think I'm pregnant.

My eyes go wide.

What will Mandy say? Remember she considers the rest of the band like her kids…

-Well have you taken a test?

That was the only thing I can say. I can't even think about Kendall right now. I have to worry about Jo.

Jo: I-I took one a month ago. But it was like a cheap one. And it wasn't that clear. And then I thought I got my period but it could be spotting and-and I don't want to have to buy another test so…

-Don't worry. I have some.

I go to the drawer and pull out one of the boxes of tests. It's school policy to provide pregnancy tests, STD tests and condoms to students. We can also give advice on where to go for birth control. I walk over and hand Jo the stick.

-You can either pee on it or pee in a cup and stick the test in.

She nods and walks into the bathroom, shutting the door. She returns five minutes later, holding the test.

Jo: It'll take a few minutes.

-*nods* Jo is this…I mean-

Jo: If I'm pregnant, yes it's Kendall's.

I nod. I can't believe it. I know I'm not his mother, but I thought he'd be safe if he ever decided to…you know. As if reading my mind, Jo spoke up.

Jo: I was switching pills and the condom broke.

-Ah.

Soon she turned pale and she sunk onto the cot. She's just staring at the test. I walk over and see the two pink lines. I'm assuming she knows what that means. I sit down next to her.

-Jo you know your options right?

Jo: *nods* Please don't kill me.

-Huh?

Jo: I know Kendall is like your son. Please don't kill me.

-I'm not gonna kill you Jo. You're one of my students. I'm here for you. Is there anything I can do for you?

Jo: *nods* Tell Kendall.

-Jo-

Jo: *looks at her* Please Mrs. Jonas. I can't tell him. I just-I can't. I tried when I took the first one and…I just couldn't. Please tell him for me.

-*sighs* Alright. Do you want me to call your mom and she can take you home and you two can talk?

She nods again. I get up and call her mom. Jo opted to tell her mom on the way home, leaving the test with me. I take a few minutes to collect myself and go into the main office. I tell them to call Kendall Schmidt down to the nurse's office. A minute later, he's in there.

Kendall: Hey Mandy. What's up?

-Sit down Kendall. We need to talk.

He sits down on the cot. I sit next to him. I look at him. I've known Kendall since he was two. I helped potty train him. I saw him when he rode his first bike. And now I have to tell him this. I let out a deep breath.

-Jo just left my office.

Kendall: Is she OK?

I let out another deep breath and push back some of his hair.

-She's pregnant baby.

I see all of the color drain from his face. He looks like he's gonna be sick. He grabs the trash barrel and vomits into it. I rub his back. When he's done, he looks at me with tears running down his face. His voice cracks when he speaks.

Kendall: What am I gonna do?

I don't know what to say, so I just take him into my arms and let him cry into my shoulder, rubbing his back and stroking his hair.

Mandy's P.O.V:

Kendall ended up going home too. He told his mom in the office and she freaked, but I know Rebecca. She'll calm down. I talked to Jo and her parents are pretty freaked. Her and Kendall are going to talk tonight. But they both thanked me about a million times.

I walk through the door after checking up on Kendall. Gabe's sitting at the kitchen table, playing his DS. I walk over and grab it.

-No video games.

He rolls his eyes and goes upstairs. Shane walks in.

-Did Kendall tell you?

Shane: Yeah. He told all of us guys. It's pretty….wow.

-Shaney you-

Shane: We always wait until the proper time that Camille's pill is working and we always wear a condom.

-Good.

I kiss his head and he hugs me. I hug him back.

Shane: Thanks for not yelling at Kendall.

-I couldn't. He was so upset, I couldn't let myself.

Shane's P.O.V:

Kendall and Jo are gonna keep the baby. They know it's the right thing for them. Jo's moving in with Kendall and his mom. They went to the doctor and found out that she's three months along and she's due in June.

Anyway, I lay on my bed in Frankie's room. He's playing with his toys. I do miss sharing a room with Gabe, but he's being a big jerk. I know he keeps on getting into fights. But I don't tell Mom. She'll freak out and yell at Gabe and that's not what I want right now.

Plus I have my own drama to deal with. Camille's dad found out that she's on the pill and FREAKED! According to Camille, they fought for like two hours and they have NEVER fought before. It ended with him trying to make me never see her again, but she told him that she was old enough to make her own decisions.

She's been hanging out with me every day and staying out until her curfew to stay away from her dad. I sit with her in the backyard.

Camille: I should start heading back.

-I know.

Camille: I don't want to.

-Baby, you should talk to him. You can't let this ruin your relationship.

Camille: I know. But I just…*sighs* I don't want him to think of me as a kid. I'm a teenager.

-I know. But if you two talk like adults, maybe he'll see that.

She kisses me.

Camille: Maybe. I'll see you later.

She gets up and leaves.

I walk in front of the café. Camille's standing there, playing with her hair.

-What's up?

Camille: My dad and I talked last night.

-That's great.

Camille: Not really. He…he wants to move.

-Where?

Camille: Washington.

Shane's P.O.V:

I look at Camille.

-What?

Camille: My dad, he wants to move to Washington.

-No. You can't!

Camille: He says I have to.

-Camille, you're sixteen! He can't make you uproot your life!

Camille: He thinks L.A's a bad place.

-Is this about him finding about you being on the pill?

Camille: He claims it's not but I know it is.

-This sucks!

I run a hand through my hair.

-I have an idea.

Camille: What?

-Let's get married?

Camille: Huh?

-We'll get married and he can't make you move.

Camille: Shane, we're sixteen!

-So? We're in love. We're gonna get married someday. Why not now?

Camille: Because we're juniors!

-Again, so?

Camille: This is crazy.

-Babe we're both crazy. So let's do this.

Camille: Where can we go where it'd be legal?

-I know the only way is if you're pregnant.

Camille: Well I'm not getting pregnant.

-Obviously but we can change Jo's papers and make it look like you are.

She smiles.

Camille: You really wanna do this?

-Definitely.

Camille: I'll go steal Jo's papers and a dress.

-I'll get us rings and a suit.

Camille: Where will we go?

-Georgia. Road trip baby. *smiles*

She giggles and walks off. I pack; write a note for my mom and leave.

I meet up with Camille outside of her house.

Camille: We've got ten minutes to leave. My dad went to the store for packing tape.

-And my mom is out with my brothers and Jeff. So she won't get home until we're half way out of Cali.

Camille: Sounds great. *kisses him* I love you.

-Love you too.

We put our bags in the back of my truck and get in. We begin driving. It'll be a thirty two hour drive, but we're gonna stop at a motel overnight.

Mandy's P.O.V:

I'm sitting at dinner with Gabe, Frankie, Elizabeth and Jeff. My cell rings. I answer it.

-Hello?

?: Mandy, it's Eric, Camille's father.

-Oh hey Eric. What's up?

Eric: I found a note from Camille. She and Shane ran off. They're gonna get married.

I spit out my water.

-They're gonna do WHAT? 

Shane's P.O.V:

I've been getting texts and calls from my mom and family, but don't care. We decide to stop in Nevada for the night. We get to the hotel and lay in bed.

-Do you think we'll regret doing this?

Camille: No. Do you?

-I just wish I had a chance to ask your dad for permission. And for us to have a proper wedding.

Camille: We'll have one someday.

-Good.

I kiss her. I get an idea.

-Why go all the way to Georgia? We both have fake IDs from that party right?

Camille: Yeah. Why?

-We can get married here. I don't know why I didn't think of it before.

Camille: You mean right now? Tonight?

-Yep. *smiles*

Camille: Sounds great.

We get up and go into our separate directions. I come out and see Camille:

.

I feel my breath catch.

-You look beautiful baby.

Camille: *smiles* Really?

-Yeah.

Camille: It was my mom's. She left it in her closet. I used to wear it all the time when I played dress up.

-Well it's perfect.

Camille: You don't clean up so bad yourself.

(A/N: What Shane's wearing:

http:/m..com/media/answer_images/b9/_jpg_170x220_)

I smile and take her hand. We walk out to the truck and drive to the chapel. We go inside and see the priest guy standing there.

-We wanna get married.

Priest: Alright. Are you both at least eighteen?

-Yes.

Priest: I'll need some ID.

We nod and show it to him. Luckily he doesn't recognize who I am.

Priest: Alright, you want traditional vows and the video?

-Yes.

Priest: And you'll need a witness. Do you have one?

-Uh no.

Priest: Well I'll call one for you two.

-Thanks.

He disappeared and ten minutes later some woman was there. The priest goes out there. I look at Camille.

-Ready for this baby?

Camille: Ready.

We smile and hook arms. We go out and walk down the aisle. The man begins to talk when the door swings open.

?: Shane Thomas Jonas!

I turn around and see Mom and Jeff standing there.

We are so totally busted.

Mom storms over.

Priest: Excuse me miss but this is a wedding.

Mandy: Both of them are sixteen.

Priest: But they had IDs.

Mandy: Probably fake. Now we're leaving.

-No Mom. I'm not leaving.

Mandy: Shane I will pick you up and carry you out of here and Jeff will carry Camille. So move your butt. NOW!

I look down and follow her out, Camille following me. We get outside and I see Mr. McEntire. Oh no. He runs over to me and grabs my shirt, pushing me against the wall.

Eric: You think you can just take my daughter and marry her?

-Mr. McEntire-

Eric: Don't speak! You are NEVER to see my daughter ever again!

He goes to punch me but my mom grabs him.

Mandy: Eric. No. Let go of my son NOW!

He sighs and lets go. I look at Mom.

Mandy: Shane, get in my car.

-What about my truck?

Jeff: I'll drive it back.

Eric: Camille get in my car.

-Can we at least say goodbye?

Mandy: Might as well let them. Because they won't see each other for a very long time.

Eric: Fine. Two minutes.

I take her hand and lead her away.

-I'm sorry for all of this.

Camille: Don't be. I wanted to get married too. But it's good that we're not. *sighs* We're only sixteen.

-Yeah. And we'll get married someday. When we're older.

Camille: Definitely. If our parents let us see daylight ever again.

I chuckle and kiss her. She kisses me back.

Mandy: Time's up. In the cars. Now.

I sigh.

-I love you Cammy.

Camille: I love you too Shaney.

We kiss one last time and go to Mom's car. I get in and she gets in. We begin driving. I don't say anything.

Mandy: So you're just not gonna talk to me?

-I have nothing to say to you.

Mandy: Shane, you do know that this was wrong right? You're far too young to get married. What were you thinking?

-That if we got married, Mr. McEntire couldn't make Camille move.

Mandy: Oh baby.

-It doesn't matter. He's definitely gonna make her move now. And I'll never see her again.

Mandy's P.O.V:

I look at Shane. Even though he's so majorly grounded, I feel so awful. He really does love Camille. Sure this was stupid, but he was doing it so they wouldn't have to be apart. I see the tears in his eyes. I take one hand off the wheel and take his. He looks at me.

-I may be disappointed in you right now, but I still love you baby boy.

He nods and puts his head against the window. I put my focus back on the road.

Shane's P.O.V:

It's been a week since me and Camille tried to get married. I haven't seen her, but we have been texting since we got to keep our phones. But finally my mom lets me go see her. She drives me to the McEntires'. I walk up the porch and knock on the door. Mr. McEntire opens the door.

-Before you say anything, I want to see Camille. Just for a few minutes. And I know I have no reason for you to ever let me see her again, but I love your daughter and I don't know what I'd do without her.

Eric: *sighs* Fine. Two minutes. *calls upstairs* Camille!

She runs downstairs and sees me. A smile spreads across her face. I love that smile

Eric: You two have two minutes.

Camille: Thank you Daddy.

She kisses his cheek and takes my hand. We walk out onto the porch. He shuts the door and we hold each other's hands.

-So, how does it feel to be locked up?

Camille: Oh it's interesting. You?

-Same. So….you still moving?

Camille: No. My dad says that he realizes that I'm growing up and that I'm gonna be getting serious. He realizes that we're in love. And while he doesn't want us to get married for awhile, he respects us being together. And he said making me move would be a big mistake.

-*smiles* So you're staying?

Camille: Yep. So….

She wraps her arms around my neck.

Camille: You're stuck with me.

-*smiles* Good.

We kiss. I hear a horn beep and pull off. I see Mom sitting in the car. I chuckle.

-I gotta go. Warden calls.

Camille: *giggles* Yeah I should get back too. I love you.

-Love you too.

We kiss one last time and I go back to the car. I get in.

Mandy: So is she staying?

-Yep.

Mandy: Good. So in a month when you're not grounded, you can see her.

I roll my eyes.

Mandy: Hey, it should be longer.

-I know.

Mandy: And if you ever run away again, you'll be locked in your room until you die.

-I know, I know. I am sorry.

Mandy: I know. And I hope when you do get married, you'll be much, MUCH older and I can be there so I can cry my eyes out and embarrass you.

-*smiles* Deal.

So yeah, I've kinda detoured from Gabe for a bit. But that was the plan. =] I wanted to drag out the bad boy phase for a bit.

Gabe's P.O.V:

I'm putting my books in my locker. Todd Rodericks comes up behind me.

Todd: Oh look it's Gabe No Daddy Jonas.

I slam my locker door shut.

-Shut up Todd.

Todd: *shoves him* Make me.

I go to punch him when someone grabs my arm. I look and see Camille

Camille: Gabe, don't.

Todd: Listen to your sister Jonas.

-She's not my sister.

I pull away from Camille and shove Todd. He punches me in the face and I fall against the lockers. My eye hurts. Todd laughs and walks away. Camille helps me up.

Camille: Are you OK Gabe?

-I'm fine. Just mind your own business.

Camille: I can't. You're like my little brother.

-Just go off and go kiss some other guy that's not my brother you stupid slut.

Hurt, she walks away.

Shane's P.O.V:

I'm waiting for Gabe. Camille went to go get him. Mom's making me drive him home. Camille walks over.

-Where's Gabe?

Camille: He got into another fight. And then he called me a slut.

-He WHAT?

Gabe walks over, black eye and all. I don't care. I smack him in the back of his head.

Gabe: What the fuck?

-Okay first no swearing. Second, I thought I said no more fighting. And third, NEVER call my girlfriend a slut.

Gabe: I'm just speaking the truth.

That's it. I'm so sick of that little brat's attitude. He's disrespectful to mom, me, his teachers. He's fighting. And then he calls my girlfriend a slut? No. Before I can think, I slap him across the face.

Camille: Shane!

Gabe: Wow. Some brother you are.

He gets in the truck. Camille looks at me and slaps me.

-OW!

Camille: Don't hit your brother! I don't care what he called me. Be the bigger person!

I sigh and we get in my truck. I drive home and we go inside. Mom sees Gabe's eye.

Mandy: Gabe! What happened to you?

Gabe: I'm fine Mom. It's just a black eye.

-He got into a fight.

Mandy: Gabriel!

-And he called Camille a slut.

Mandy: Gabriel Mason Jonas!

Gabe: Whatever.

He walks upstairs.

-Mom….I kinda slapped him.

Mandy: Shane!

-He called Camille a slut and he's been a brat lately!

Mandy: I don't condone violence. You're grounded for a week. I have to go talk to Gabe. *goes upstairs*

-*sighs* I deserve that.

Camille: Yes. Yes you do. *kisses him* I'll see you later.

She walks out.

Mandy's P.O.V:

I walk into Gabe's room. He's laying on his bed. I walk over and sit on his bed.

-Gabe we really need to talk.

Gabe: God I know. I'm grounded even longer. I don't care.

-That's not it. I need to know what's going on with you. Why are you acting like this?

Gabe: I'm growing up.

-This isn't growing up Gabe. Growing up is showing me that you are responsible and that I can trust you to handle things. Like Shane. He does chores around here and treats me and everyone else with respect

Gabe: Well I'm not Shane.

-I know. You're my Gabe. My stubborn, great skate boarder, adorable and KIND Gabe.

But lately my kind Gabe hasn't been so kind.

Gabe: *rolls eyes*

-Look Gabe, like it or not you're always gonna be my baby. And you're always gonna be my son. And I want to know what's wrong with you.

Gabe: It's none of your business.

-Yes it is. When you're fighting and being disrespectful it is.

Gabe: Oh my God will you just get off my back!

-No Gabriel! We need to talk!

Gabe: I don't want to talk!

-Oh My God Gabe! Why are you acting like this? If your father was here then you definitely would NOT be acting like this!

Gabe: THAT'S THE POINT! DAD ISNT HERE!

My face softens. I see the tears building in his eyes. I go to hug him but he pulls away.

Gabe: NO! I DON'T WANT YOU! I WANT MY DADDY!

He jumps off the bed and runs out of the room. So that's it. It all hits me. He knows that Joe would kill him for acting like this. And he thinks that by acting like this, it'll bring Joe back. I get up and run out after him, but it's too late. I see it's raining outside. I grab my key and put on my sweatshirt.

Shane: *walks in* Mom where are you going?

-To get your brother. Watch Frankie.

He nods and I walk out. I get in the car and begin driving in the pouring rain. I know where he went.

I pull up at the cemetery and cut the engine. I walk through the rows of graves and finally reach Joe's. Gabe's sitting there, soaking wet in his t-shirt and jeans. He's curled up next to it.

You guys want another one of these today to see if Gabe and Mandy work it out? 6+comments please :)

I walk over and kneel in front of him. I can hear what he's saying. I'm sorry Daddy.

He looks up and sees me. He looks at me with his big brown eyes. Those same eyes I haven't seen since the day Joe died. His eyes that make him look so young and innocent. Tears are spilling down his cheeks. I pull him onto my lap and he wraps his arms around my neck and buries his head into my shoulder. I hold him tight, stroking his hair and gently rocking him.

Gabe: I-I-I m-m-miss h-h-him M-Mommy.

-Oh baby boy. I know. I miss him too.

We sit there for awhile until I realize that we're both soaked. I stand up, still holding him. He wraps his legs around my waist. I carry him to the car and turn on the heat. I buckle him in and get in myself. I drive him home and we both go inside. I dry my hair and change into warm clothes. I go into Gabe's room and he's in his dinosaur pajamas. I lay down next to him and push back his hair.

Gabe: I'm so sorry Mommy.

-Oh baby boy it's OK. Mommy's not mad at you.

Gabe: You should be. I've been an awful brat.

-Baby, you've just been hurting. But we need to talk about this.

Gabe: I know. *sighs* It's not just Dad. People at school keep on giving me problems.

-Who?

Gabe: A bunch of people. And I keep on fighting them.

-Gabey fighting's not gonna make it better.

Gabe: I know.

-And the whole stealing thing-

Gabe: Was so wrong. I'm never gonna do it again.

-Good. *kisses head*

Gabe: I miss Daddy.

-I know baby. I miss him too.

Gabe: Do you still love him? Even though you love Jeff?

-I will always love Daddy. No matter what. But it's time for me to move on. But I will always be here for you, your brothers and your sister. You four are the most important things in my life and nothing could ever change that.

He snuggles into me and I wrap my arms around him tight.

-I love you Gabey.

Gabe: I love you too Mommy. And I'm still your baby.

-You better be.

I kiss his forehead.

-And the Mohawk's not so bad.

Gabe: Really?

-Yup. It's kinda cool.

He smiles and snuggles more into me.

Gabe's P.O.V:

I got a cold from staying in the rain so Mom took care of me all night. The next day, Shane walks in.

Shane: So…are you Gabe again?

-*sighs* I'm sorry Shane. I've been a brat.

Shane: You kinda have.

He walks over and sits on my bed.

Shane: But you're my baby brother. So I forgive you.

We hug.

Shane: And I'm sorry for slapping you.

-It's fine. I deserved it.

Shane: Still wasn't right.

-Well I'm not mad at you. I love you Shaney.

Shane: I love you too Gabey.

Awww. Sweet brother moment. :)

Mandy's P.O.V:

I sit at a table with Jeff.

Jeff: I want to marry you.

-Excuse me?

Jeff: This isn't a proposal. But I want us to get married.

-Jeff…

Jeff: Again, not a proposal. But I plan to ask you to get married. I love you Mandy.

-I love you too.

I kiss him.

-But I don't know about marriage.

Jeff: I know. We'll think about it. But I want us to be talking about it. Deal?

-Deal. *smiles*

I kiss him.

I walk into the house. Shane had a date too, so Nicole was watching Frankie and Gabe. I walk over and sit with her.

-I might be getting married again!

Nicole: To Jeff?

-No to the Cookie Monster. *rolls eyes* Yes to Jeff.

Nicole: Oh my Gosh! That's so awesome!

-Yeah. But I don't even know if I want to get married again.

Nicole: Don't you love Jeff?

-Yeah but I love Joe too. I mean, I still wear my wedding ring.

Nicole: Joe would want you to move on.

-Sometimes I'm not sure.

Nicole: Didn't you two ever talk about that?

-Yeah. When I was pregnant with Lana. But it's different when it actually happens.

She nods and hugs me. I hug her back.

Nicole: I know you'll make the right decision.

-I hope I do.

The next night I sit in the backyard, sipping wine. Shane comes out and sits next to me.

Shane: What are you doing?

-Thinking.

Shane: Care to share?

-*sighs* Jeff wants to get engaged.

Shane: Oh.

-Shaney, I haven't even said yes yet.

Shane: I know. But Mom *sighs* if that's what you want….you deserve to be happy. And we're gonna support you.

-Even Gabe and Alana?

Shane: You know they'll come around.

Shane: We should be able to date whoever we want, without the other one of us freaking out about it.

-I agree.

I sigh and he kisses my cheek.

Shane: You'll make the right choice.

He gets up and goes inside. I sip my wine and stare into space.

That night I sat my vanity, removing the earrings from my ears. I look at the picture of me and Joe. I bite my lip.

-I need a sign Joe. Give me a sign. Tell me it's okay to move on.

Should Mandy and Jeff get engaged? ALSO: working on What Hurts The Most and Forever. Sorry I haven't been posting them as often as I used to. I love them; it's just hard to concentrate on them when I have so many ideas for this and Little Moments.

Mandy's P.O.V:

I lay in bed and slowly fell asleep and drifted into a dream.

I'm standing on stage. I can hear the band singing Mandy, the song they wrote for me, but I don't see the band. Then I hear my name being called. I spin around. Joe's standing there. I run to him and kiss him. He deepens the kiss. We kiss for awhile before finally pulling apart.

-I've missed you.

Joe: I've missed you more.

He takes my hands.

Joe: I know about Jeff.

-Oh.

Joe: He's great for you baby.

-Joe-

Joe: He is. He loves you and our babies. You love him.

-But I love you too.

Joe: I know. I love you too baby. But you need to move on.

-And it's okay with you?

Joe: It's more than okay with me. You deserve to be happy.

The tears fall down my face.

-I miss you.

Joe: I'm with you every day Mandy.

He kisses me.

Joe: Now go be happy. And I'll be watching over you and our babies every day.

-*sniffles**wipes tears* Alright. I love you.

Joe: I love you too.

He begins walking away. Soon he's disappeared. I open my eyes and sit up. I know what I have to do.

I walk up to Jeff in his clinic.

-OK.

Jeff: OK what?

-OK I'll let you propose to me

Jeff: Really?

-Yeah. I love you Jeff. And I'm ready.

Jeff: *smiles**kisses her* I love you too.

I'm sitting with Jeff, eating Chinese takeout that he bought for me and the boys. The boys took it in the other room, for some reason. They wanted to. We finish our food.

Jeff: Want your fortune cookie?

I nod and he hands it to me. I open it and take out the fortune. My eyes widen:

Will you marry me?

I look up and see him down on one knee, holding a ring:

.com/cgi/set?id=30604450

Jeff: I lost Sarah and it hurt. I never thought I could love again. But then I met you. And I love you. I want to spend the rest of my time on Earth with you. Amanda Marie Jonas, will you marry me?

Tears are spilling down my face.

-Yes Jeff. I would love to marry you.

He slides the ring onto my finger and kisses me. I deepen the kiss.

So happy moment for Jeff and Mandy =]

Shane's P.O.V:

Mom and Jeff are getting married. It's a little weird, but I'm happy for her. Jeff and Elizabeth are gonna move in. Mom's remodeling the attic so she can have her own room.

Anyway, I'm with Camille. She's been acting weird lately. She's been getting sick, but is always hungry and thirsty. Yet she's lost a bunch of weight. I know she's not becoming bulimic because she doesn't throw up after she eats, she's throwing up randomly. I'm worried about her.

I sit with her at dinner, at this great restaurant. It's our first real date since we've been ungrounded due to our little adventure.

-You OK baby? You look pale.

Camille: I just…I don't feel very well…

-We should go home.

Camille: No….I wanna enjoy our date.

-Baby Girl-

Camille: Let's just enjoy our date!

-Okay, okay. What are you gonna get?

Camille: Hamburger and fries. You?

-I'm thinking pasta.

The waiter comes over to take our order.

-I'll have the pasta primavera.

Waiter: Excellent. *writes it down* And for you miss.

Camille: I'll…..I'll…..

Her eyes shut and she slides down in the chair.

-CAMILLE!

I jump up and run to her. I kneel in front of her and take her into my arms.

-SOMEBODY CALL 9-1-1!

The hostess grabs the phone off the wall and dials. I stroke Camille's hair.

-Come on baby girl. Wake up. Wake up.

Tears are falling down my cheeks.

Mandy's P.O.V:

I run into the hospital and find out what room Camille is in. I walk in and see Shane and Eric sitting in the room, each on either side of her bed, holding her hand. She's unconscious. I walk over.

-Hey.

Shane: *looks up* Mommy.

His voice cracks. I hug him tight. We pull apart after a minute.

-Any word?

Shane: Not yet.

Eric: The doctor is still running some tests.

The doctor walks in.

Doctor: I'm gonna have to ask any non-family to leave.

Eric: They are family.

Shane half smiles at him.

Doctor: Well, in that case, Camille's blood sugar is very low. We ran a few tests and we've figured out the problem. Camille has diabetes.

Kinda disappointed in the comments on this but oh well. Once again, Happy Mother's Day. I told you this chapter wouldn't be motherly.

Shane's P.O.V:

I look at Camille and then back at the doctor.

-D-Diabetes? Are you sure?

Doctor: Yes.

Eric: W-Which type?

Doctor: Type I.

Just like my Uncle Nick. Mom puts a hand on my shoulder.

-S-She's gonna be okay right?

Doctor: If she learns how to manage her levels and such, then yes. She should wake up in a few minutes.

He walks out. I make Mom leave the room. She agrees to get us some coffee. I look at Mr. McEntire.

-She'll be okay.

Eric: I know. I'm glad. I can't lose her. She's all I have left.

I nod. I hold her hand. After awhile Mr. McEntire has to go make a work call. I'm just looking at Camille when her eyes open.

Camille: Shaney?

-Hey there baby girl.

I push back her hair and kiss her.

Camille: Why'd I pass out?

I sigh.

-Baby girl…y-you have diabetes.

Camille: W-What? D-Diabetes?

-Yeah it's-

Camille: I know what it is. I can't believe this.

-Don't worry baby. I'm gonna be here for you. So is your dad. He just had to step out.

I climb in bed next to her and she snuggles into my chest.

Camille: Sing?

-Sure baby.

I begin to sing:

.com/watch?v=wBd0rkdtEXQ

Mandy's P.O.V:

Camille needs to stay in the hospital for a week. Eric hates it, but he does have to work a lot. Camille doesn't mind, but only because Shane's been staying with her. He won't leave her side. He won't eat or sleep. He's devoted all of her time to making her feel better. I'm glad he's such a great boyfriend, but he needs to take care of himself too.

I walk into the room, holding Subway. Camille's asleep in Shane's arms. I walk over.

-Hey baby. I brought you food.

Shane: Not hungry.

-Shaney you need to eat. Camille's fine. But you need to take care of you.

Shane: I'm not hungry.

-Then at least go home and get some sleep.

Shane: I'm not going home until she does.

-Shane you need to eat and you need to sleep or YOU'RE gonna get sick.

Shane: I'll be fine.

-Ugh!

I yank him up by his ear and start dragging him to the bathroom.

Shane: OW! OW! OW! I HAVE SENSITIVE EARS!

I get to the mirror and show him his reflection. He has dark bags under his eyes and he looks terrible.

-You need to take care of you.

Shane's P.O.V:

I sigh. She's right.

-You're right. I'll eat. And once Camille's up, I'll go home and sleep.

Mandy: Good boy.

She kisses my cheek. I eat. Once Camille wakes up, both her and Mom make me go home. I shower and take a nap. When I wake up, I drive back to the hospital. Camille's sitting with Jo, Camille's hand on Jo's baby bump.

-What's up with you two?

Jo: Kendall wants to tell you and the guys. Go meet him at Rocque Records.

-But-

Jo: Don't worry. I'll make sure Camille does what she's supposed to.

I sigh and kiss Camille. I walk out and drive to the studio. I walk over to the guys.

Kendall: Good you're here.

Logan: Now tell us the good news!

Kendall: *smiles* Me and Jo found out the sex of our baby today.

-And? What are you two having?

Kendall: *smiles wider* A baby girl!

We all smile and hug him, telling him congratulations.

Kendall: Thanks guys.

-So have you two picked a name?

Kendall: Yup. We're naming her Katelyn. But we're going to call her Katie.

Carlos: Katelyn Schmidt. Pretty.

Kendall: Thanks.

-So you're happy it's a girl?

Kendall: Yeah. We would've been happy if it was a boy, but I think we both really wanted a girl.

It's been two weeks. Camille was released from the hospital on Christmas Eve and we spent our second Christmas together as a couple. That night after our whole family left, I'm packing. Since our second album hit number one on the charts in two weeks, Griffin is giving us his house in Washington to spend the day after Christmas until New Years Eve Day. Just the band and our girlfriends. It wasn't easy to convince my mom, but finally she gave in. Even Peggy's coming up from San Francisco to be with Logan.

Mom walks in.

Mandy: Almost done packing?

-Yup.

Mandy: And you're gonna call me every night right?

-Of course Mom.

Mandy: And you're not going on that ATV without a helmet.

-Yes.

Mandy: And no being a klutz.

-We both know that's impossible.

She rolls her eyes and kisses my cheek.

Mandy: And you're gonna listen for the weather and dress appropriately?

-Yes and yes. Mom I'm gonna be fine.

Mandy: I know, but I'm your mom. I worry.

-I know. But I'll be fine. And if I'm not, I'll call you. I promise.

Mandy: Good.

She kisses my cheek again.

The next morning we all stood outside of Rocque Records.

-Okay, mostly everyone's stuff is in the back of my truck. But everything else is in Kendall's car. Me and Camille in the truck, Kendall, Jo Logan and Peggy in the Kendall's car and Alana and Carlos in the Jeep.

Kendall: And we're stopping at the rest stop for lunch. If we get separated, call one of the passengers.

We say one last goodbye to our parents. I think it makes Mom feel better that Alana's coming. Finally we get in our cars. Camille's already checked her levels. They're perfect.

-Ready for our first romantic vacation?

Camille: Definitely. *smiles*

I kiss her and follow Carlos' Jeep out of the parking lot.

Shane's P.O.V:

On the ride up, Camille realized she forgot her iPod.

Camille: Damn it.

-Don't worry. I have mine.

I handed it to her and she plugged it into the docking station for my truck.

Camille: So how big is this house we're staying in?

-Pretty big. Five bedrooms. You and I get to share a room.

Camille: Are Peggy and Logan sharing a room?

-He says no but I bet if we walk into one of their rooms in the morning, the other one will be with them.

She giggles.

Camille: So there's a hot tub right?

-Yeah.

Camille: Good. I have a surprise for you.

-Oh I do for you too.

She raises an eyebrow at me and I wink.

Finally we pull up in front of the house. We get out.

-Wow.

Camille: This is beautiful.

And it is. There's a fresh blanket of snow on the ground. Everyone else is there.

Jo: Okay let's not all stand around. Go inside.

-First call first serve on rooms! Except Kendall and Jo get the master bedroom. They won the arm wrestling competition.

Carlos: I still don't find that fair. She's pregnant! Of course she's gonna be able to beat me.

Jo: Whatever you say Carlitos.

We grab our bags and go inside. Camille and I choose our room. It's pretty great. There's a big bed against the back wall with two night stands on either side. There's a closet and dresser. We begin to unpack. Camille goes to my bag to grab a sweatshirt and I hear her giggle.

-What?

I turn around and see her holding up blankie. Crap! Why did I let her look? I run over and grab it.

-Shut up.

Camille: It's cute.

-*rolls eyes*

I go to her suitcase and pull out her pink monkey. She blushes.

-So cute.

Camille: Oh shut up!

I chuckle and we put them on the bed. We walk downstairs to the kitchen. Peggy and Logan are kissing by the counter.

Kendall: They were doing that in the car. It's gross.

-Hey lovers, break it up.

Logan: *pulls off* Hey we don't see each other often.

Camille: Yeah guys, let them have their moment.

Logan: Thank you Camille.

He goes back to kissing her. I roll my eyes and kiss Camille. Alana walks in.

Alana: Ewww sister in the room.

I pull off.

This is gonna be an interesting few days.

Ha this is the 69th page on my Microsoft Word document….You're about to see why that's so funny….

Shane's P.O.V:

I'm walking towards the hot tub and see Camille sitting there. Naked.

-Wow. Who are you? Physco Carly?

She fake gasps, pretending to be hurt. I smile.

-Kidding baby.

I walk over and get in. She moves closer to me and pulls on the strings of my trunks. I smirk and take them off. I put them next to her bikini. We kiss. We stay like that for awhile. We hear people coming. We turn up the bubbles and Camille sinks down so her chest is covered. We see Logan and Peggy coming back.

Logan: Shane, Kendall, Carlos and I want to go try out Griffin's ATVs. Wanna come?

-Sure.

Logan: Let's go.

-I'll wait until you leave.

He sees the trunks and bikini.

Logan: Oh you two seriously are worse than Jo and Kendall.

He walks back into the house. Camille sits up and I laugh.

Camille: I'm glad you find this so funny!

-Oh lighten up baby girl.

Camille: If he saw me naked-

-I'll burn his eyeballs.

She giggles and we put on our stuff. I go into the house and we get changed. I go out to the ATVs. There are four. I put on my helmet and get on mine. Are girlfriends are standing by.

Jo: Kendall Schmidt you better be careful! I will not be raising this baby alone!

Kendall: *rolls eyes* Yes Jo.

Alana: Carlos I'm not cleaning up your blood.

Carlos: I know Lana. I'll be careful.

Peggy: Logey please be careful.

Logan: I will baby.

Camille: And if my Shane gets hurt, I'm hurting all of you. Got it?

They all nod in fear. The guys are afraid of two women: Camille and my mom. It's pretty funny. We head off. My back really hurts. Last night Camille and I had a little fun to start off vacation and I haven't been doing my PT stuff lately so it's put a strain. I pull over on the ATV and put my hand on my back. Logan pulls up next to me.

Logan: Is your back bothering you?

-No.

Logan: Shane.

-Okay yes. But I'm fine.

Logan: No you're not. Have you been doing your physical therapy exercises?

-Um…yeah?

Logan: Okay, that's it. We're heading back.

We drive back and call my mom. I have to beg her to let me stay but she finally says yes. I go up to my room and Alana does the heat and ice thing. Then I'm instructed to lay down on my tummy. I lay like that for awhile and then the door opens. I see Camille through the mirror above the bed. She's wearing a white bathrobe and holding massage oils. She walks over and seductively removes her robe. She's wearing a lacy bra and a thong. She walks over and begins to rub the oils onto my back. The oils smell really good.

-I smell pumpkin.

Camille: I read in a magazine that the scent of pumpkin makes guys turned on.

-Baby I can't have sex. My back.

Camille: Trust me, what I'm about to do, you don't need to move a single muscle for.

She lightly turns me over and slides down my underwear. She then kisses down my body and reaches my private area and…..

Oh my God that did help relax me.

*smirk* So funny how all of this started on page sixty nine….I have a feeling my sister is gonna kill me for this chapter.

Shane's P.O.V:

Later that night we all sat around the fire place. Carlos emerges into the living room holding a bottle of wine from Griffin's wine cellar.

Carlos: Found it.

Alana: *comes up behind him* And sparkling cider for Jo and Camille, the pregnant girl and diabetic.

We all laugh and things are poured. We decide to play "I Never". Alana goes first.

Alana: I never had a platinum record.

All of us guys drink up.

Logan: Well I never went naked in the hot tub with my girlfriend and got caught by my best friend.

Camille and I blush but drink up.

Alana: Ooo I can't wait to tell Mom.

-Oh really? *narrows eyes* I've never dated my brother's best friend.

She pokes out her tongue and she sips her wine.

Camille: Well I never got a hickey when I was twelve.

Jo blushes but sips her cider and Kendall does too. Camille nudges me.

Camille: Drink up Shane.

-Wha-but-

Camille: Hartley Kane.

I blush but take a sip. The game goes on and soon we've gone through almost both bottles.

Kendall: Okay one last one. I've never had such a great first vacation without parents.

We all smile and drink up.

Later that night I walk into my room and see Camille laying on our bed in her pajamas:

.com/cgi/set?id=31526225

She's checking her levels.

Camille: Damn it.

-Low?

Camille: *nods* Can you go get me a juice box?

-Sure.

I walk out and grab a juice box from the fridge. I walk back in. I sit next to her and she takes it.

Camille: Thanks.

She pokes the little straw through the silver hole and sips it and hugs her monkey.

-You look like a little kid. Hugging your monkey and sipping your juice box.

Camille: Oh shut up.

I smile and kiss her.

-I love you.

Camille: Love you too.

She finishes her juice box and we slide down into the sheets. I pull her into my arms and she buries her head into my chest. I kiss her head and rest my chin on her head. I shut my eyes and I can hear her sleeping softly. I slowly drift to sleep.

Happy birthday to me! =D Comment as my b-day gift. Pretty please?

Shane's P.O.V:

I'm walking in the woods with Camille. I see a familiar tree and walk over. I brush off some snow and my eyes widen. I wondered why this place seemed familiar and now I know.

*Flashback*

(Shane's 9)

I walk through the woods with Dad.

Joe: Are you having fun buddy?

-Yeah Daddy. It's fun without Gabe or Lana.

Joe: I know. My daddy used to take me to do stuff on my own when I was your age.

-That was like a billion years ago.

Joe: Why you little…..

He picks me up and throws me over his shoulder, tickling me. I laugh.

-DADDY!

He chuckles and kisses my head. He sets me down. He sees a tree and pulls out a pocket knife. He carves "Shane and Joe: December 12th, 2018". I smile.

*End of Flashback*

I feel the tears build in my eyes as I trace my fingers over the carving.

Camille: Shaney?

-I'm gonna head back.

I walk off quickly. I go into my room and shut the door. I go through my bag and find my laptop. I log onto my computer and pull up pictures of me and Dad.

Logan's P.O.V:

I'm getting out of the hot tub with Peggy. Camille comes walking by.

Camille: Guys where's Alana?

-Carlos and her went shopping for dinner. Why?

Camille: We were in the woods and Shane found a carving that I guess Joe put in a tree and he's upset and won't talk to me.

-*sighs* I'll go.

I go to my room, dry off and change. I go into Shane and Camille's room. He's on his laptop. I walk over and sit next to him. I look at the screen. There's this picture up:

./4094/4909806261_

I know that picture. That's Joe holding Shane in the hospital. I slowly close the laptop.

-Shane.

He doesn't respond. He just stares into space.

-Shane, buddy?

I see the tears running down his face. I pull him into my arms and hug him tight. He buries his head into my shoulder. I let him cry. I feel so awful. Shane and Joe were SO close. Ever since I knew Shane, he wanted to be just like his dad. When Joe died, he was SO depressed. Now even the smallest memory makes him break down. I wish I knew what to do.

Shane: I-I-I m-miss hi-him Logey.

Logan: Oh Shaney I know. I miss him too.

I feel my own tears falling. The four of us have never been afraid to cry in front of one another. Especially after Joe died. Crying is a natural part of life for both men and women. Shane's like my brother. Pretty much the whole band is like brothers. We've been best friends since we were two.

I feel my shirt getting wet but I don't care. I just want Shane to feel better.

Poor Shaney :(

Oh and if you guys want more Forever or Somebody or even the spinoff of You're Missing It, go comment. Please! I know I haven't been posting a lot lately but I've been sick and when I do post I'd like at least six comments. Also since I'm home sick today, I'll probably be posting Mad World, Little Wonders and the trailer for my new JSS since I have those written/made.

Shane's P.O.V:

I cry into Logan for a long time. I finally pull off and wipe my tears.

-Sorry.

Logan: Don't be. I know your dad's still a touchy subject.

-I still shouldn't cry on you.

Logan: Shane you're pretty much my brother, I don't care.

I smile and we man hug. Camille walks in.

Camille: Feeling better?

-A little.

She sits on the other side of me and kisses me. Carlos walks in.

Carlos: Guess what we got for dinner!

-What?

Carlos: Dino nuggets!

Logan/Shane: Awesome!

Camille: Aren't those for little kids?

Logan: Our moms used to make them all the time when we were little. Almost every time we slept over Shane's, we'd have them.

-We still do.

Carlos: Best food ever.

Camille: Wow. You guys are little kids.

-We're older than you.

Camille: Well you act like you're younger.

I poke out my tongue. We all go into the kitchen to help with dinner.

Peggy: Dino nuggets? Really Logan?

Logan: They're good for you.

Carlos: And fun to play with

Alana: *rolls eyes* How can you be so mature yet such a little kid?

Carlos: Hey you wanted to date a guy almost three years younger than you.

Alana: Yeah well I may have had ill judgment on that one.

He pretends to be hurt and she kisses him.

Alana: You know I love you.

-You two are gross. Get a room.

Alana: Okay. *grabs Carlos' hand**starts taking him away*

Kendall: Not so fast. We have a dinner to finish making!

We all laugh and finish making the dinner. Later that night, I sit on my bed looking at a picture of me and my dad. Camille gets on the bed and kneels behind me, peering over my shoulder.

Camille: You look like him.

-You think?

Camille: Yeah. You have his eyes.

I turn and face her.

-I'm sorry you had to see me like that earlier.

Camille: Shane I don't care.

-I still feel bad.

Camille: Well don't. You miss your dad. It's normal. And no matter how I see you, I will always love you.

-*smiles* Ditto.

I kiss her and she deepens the kiss.

So I'm gonna post Love That Lets Go next. And if you watch American Idol, vote for Scotty tonight! He deserves to win! Not Lauren!

Shane's P.O.V:

It's two thirty in the morning. I just dropped off Camille at her house. We left a night early because a big snow storm was due to come through at five thirty and we wanted to be home for New Years Eve. Alana and Carlos are spending the night at a hotel for one last romantic night alone.

I pull into the driveway and see Gabe and Frankie's bikes strewn out. I get them and put them away. I quietly walk into the house and see Gabe asleep on the couch. I smile and pick him up. I take him upstairs to our room and tuck him in. I go into Frankie's room and see he's asleep. I smile and then go back to me and Gabe's room. I change into pajamas and go to Mom's room. She's sleeping. I don't want to wake her up.

I go back to me and Gabe's room and get in bed. I slowly fall asleep.

Mandy's P.O.V:

The next morning I wake up to the smell of pancakes. Okay that's weird. Is Jeff here? I get out of bed and quickly brush my hair and teeth. I go downstairs and see…..Shane!

-Shaney Baby!

He smiles as I run over and hug him tight. He hugs me back.

-Oh Shaney Baby I've missed you so much!

Shane: I've missed you too Mommy.

I pull off after awhile and kiss his forehead.

-What are you doing here? I thought that you were going to be in Washington until this afternoon.

Shane: There was a storm warning for five thirty this morning. We wanted to actually be home on New Year's Eve.

-What time did you get home?

Shane: Two thirty.

-Why didn't you wake me?

Shane: Because then this wouldn't have been a surprise.

I smile and kiss his head. He goes back to cooking.

-So where's Alana?

Shane: Carlos and her still wanted their final night together so they got a hotel room. She should be back at noon.

-Well that's an image I didn't need.

He laughs and finishes cooking. He puts the pancakes, eggs and bacon down on the table. I call Frankie and Gabe down. Frankie sees Shane and runs to him.

Frankie: Shaney!

Shane smiles and picks him up.

Shane: Hey buddy.

He looks at Gabe.

Gabe: Oh great. You're back.

Shane: Oh you know you missed me.

He kisses Gabe's head and Gabe rolls his eyes. Shane puts Frankie down at the table and the rest of us sit down. We eat breakfast and then the door opens. Alana walks in holding her bag. I get up and run to her. I hug her tight. She hugs me back tighter.

-I missed you!

Alana: I missed you too Mom. *smiles**sees Frankie* Frankie Bear!

She runs to him and picks him up. She kisses his cheek. He smiles and wraps his arms around her neck. He's tiny for his age.

Alana: So what? No hug from Gabe?

Gabe: You were gone for five days. Not five years.

Alana: Well you can either give me a hug now or tonight at the party I can give you a hug and a kiss in front of all of your little friends.

Gabe: You wouldn't.

She raises an eyebrow and gives him her "Want to test me?" look. He gets up and hugs her.

Gabe: Hi Lana.

She smiles and kisses his head.

Shane's P.O.V:  
>I walk through the door. Gabe and Mom are arguing.<p>

Gabe: But Mom!

Mandy: The answer's no Gabriel.

Gabe: This is so unfair!

-What's so unfair?

Gabe: Mom's insisting that you baby sit me on Friday night even though I'm capable of taking care of myself for three hours.

-Gabe it's a rule. None of us can stay home alone until we're thirteen. It's all Alana's fault. She stayed home alone when she was ten and tried to cook non-microwave noodles in the microwave. (A/N: I did that lol.) She almost burnt the house down.

Gabe: What's eleven more months gonna do?

Mandy: A lot. So Shane, are you gonna watch him? Frankie's gonna be with a friend.

-Yup. I have to record after school but I should be home before you go.

Gabe's P.O.V:

Friday night came. I can't believe I need a baby sitter. I'm twelve! All of my friends can stay home alone! UGH!

The phone rings and I answer it.

-Hello?

Shane: Hey Gabe. Gustavo's being a jerk and is making me stay and record. So I need you to tell Mom for me okay? She'll probably call Aunt Nicole.

-Alright. Bye.

I hang up and start heading for the stairs to tell Mom, when I get an idea.

Shane will be home before Mom most likely and he won't tell Mom if I just conveniently forget to tell her that he can't come. He gets about me being independent and stuff. He'll just tell me not to do it again and blah blah blah.

I can stay home alone, I know I can. It's not that hard. I know Mom's gonna leave twenty dollars for pizza and she'll call the house phone to find out how things are doing. I'll just pick up and say Shane is in the shower and we're doing fine.

There is the small problem of Mom coming home before Shane does but what are the odds of that? Mom will probably go back to Jeff's after dinner and do whatever it is they do. I don't ask, I don't really want to know. And even if she does….well I'll worry about it then.

Plus I think Aunt Nicole's busy tonight. A date or something. So who would watch me then? Knowing my mom, she'd probably call Aunt Dani and I'd have to play with my little kid cousins. This is best for everyone. If Mom does find out and she sees that I can stay home alone then she'll let me stay home alone more and she might let Frankie stay home alone before he's thirteen or I'll be able to watch him and be in charge. Yes!

Mom comes downstairs, putting on her earrings.

Mandy: Hey baby.

-Hey Mom. Shane called. He's running late but he should be here soon.

Mandy: Alright, you'll be okay alone for a few minutes?

-*rolls eyes* Yes Mom.

Mandy: Good boy.

She kisses my forehead.

Mandy: Money for pizza is on the counter. I'll be home by eleven. In bed by ten thirty okay?

-But Mom-

Mandy: No buts.

-*sighs* Fine.

Mandy: Thank you.

She kisses my cheek and leaves. Home alone. So sweet.

Will Gabe get busted?

Gabe's P.O.V:

This is so much fun! I love being home alone! I watch a total scary mini-movie, one that not even Shane would let me watch. The phone rings right when it ends. Mom. Alright here goes nothing. I answer.

-Hey Mom.

Mandy: Hey baby. How's it going?

-Great. We watched a movie.

Mandy: How cute. Nothing scary right?

-Yes Mom.

Mandy: Good. Can I talk to your brother please?

-He decided to take a shower.

Mandy: Oh okay. I should get back to the dinner, but have a good night baby.

-You too Mom. Love you.

Mandy: Love you too baby.

I hang up and do a victory fist pump! She totally bought it! I have NEVER tricked Mom before! I can't believe this! This calls for celebration. Before I can go, I get a text from Shane.

*Text Conversation*

Shane: Did Mom get a hold of Aunt Nicole?

-Yeah she got here right before Mom left.

Shane: Great. I'll see you later bro.

-Alright.

I put my phone away. Shane's taken care of too. I knew he'd be easy to trick. He's not gonna want to bother Mom on her date to double check and Mom's not gonna interrupt her date again just to call Shane and double check. Oh how I love how they don't like disrupting dates.

I go into the kitchen and grab the carton of mint chocolate chip ice cream and grab the phone to order the pizza.

I stand at the top of the first landing on the stairs. I'm SO hyper! Other than pizza, I've had A LOT of ice cream! Then I got bored and turned on TV. AFV was on and I saw this kid skateboard down the stairs! Perfect!

I had grabbed my skateboard and helmet from me and Shane's room. I also put a bunch of pillows at the bottom of the staircase. I can't break any bones or all of this plan would've gone to waste.

I can't believe Mom said I wasn't ready to stay home alone. I so am. She's just too protective. Just because Alana was stupid and screwed up her first time alone, doesn't mean I am! I mean Mom hates comparing us to each other and what's eleven more months gonna do? Age is just a number!

-And number thirty four, trying to complete the…..the….stair jump, number thirty four, Gabe Jonas!

I begin to go down them when the door opens and Mom walks in

Mandy: Gabriel Mason Jonas!

-Mom!

I lose focus and trip and fall while on the stairs.

What punishment will Gabe get? Will he be okay after falling?

Also, I've said this before but please don't compare my stuff to TV shows/books/movies. I understand stuff may be similar but sometimes I don't even plan it and it gets annoying since I try to make my series original. Thank you.

Mandy's P.O.V:

I get out of the car and make my way up the steps. Elizabeth had thrown up and her godmother had called Jeff. I so understand. I check my watch. Ten thirty. Gabe should be getting ready for bed right now.

I walk in and see him skateboarding on the stairs.

-Gabriel Mason Jonas!

Gabe: Mom!

He loses his balance and falls, luckily staying on the stairs. I run over and pick him up. He groans. I take him to the couch and look him over. He just has a few scratches. I look around and see the living room. A mess!

-Where the hell is your brother?

Gabe:…..

-Gabe!

Gabe: At the studio.

-What is he doing there? I thought he was coming home?

Gabe: He called me before your left and told me that he wasn't going to be able to come because Gustavo was making him work late.

My eyes widen.

-And you didn't tell me?

Gabe: Well I knew you'd find another baby sitter and I wanted to stay home alone.

-Well that won't be happening for awhile! From now on, I will not be leaving until your baby sitter arrives, I don't care how late it makes me. And I will be calling their cell to check up on you.

Gabe: But Mom-

-No buts Gabe. You know the rules.

Gabe: I wanted to prove to you I was able to stay home alone.

-Well you didn't! Look at my house! And look at your scratches! You're SO lucky you didn't get hurt! You're grounded for three weeks.

Gabe: But-

-No. Now go up to bed. Now!

He sighs and goes upstairs. I run a hand through my hair and let out a sigh. I get up and the door opens. Shane walks in.

Shane: Hey Mom.

-Hey. You'll never guess what your brother did.

Shane: What?

I fill him in on the situation.

Shane: Wow.

-Yeah. He actually thought he'd get away with it.

Shane: The kid's crazy. *yawns*

-Alright baby go up to bed.

Shane: Mom.

-You're tired and it's late.

Shane: I'm *yawns* not tired.

-Shane.

He sighs and goes upstairs. I go up to my own room and change into my pajamas. I climb into bed and slowly fall asleep.

Mandy's P.O.V:  
>I stand in the dressing room. Nicole finishes my hair. I look in the mirror:<p>

.

-Wow.

Nicole: You look beautiful Mandy. *smiles*

-Thanks.

Nicole: I should get out there.

We're just having a small wedding at this botanical garden place. We're not having a wedding party or anything. We've both already have had big weddings the first time. Shane comes in.

Shane: Wow. Mom you amazing.

-*smiles* Thank you baby. You look handsome.

Shane: Thanks. So where's Grandpa?

-He's stuck in England. He called me this morning.

Shane: Well I could walk you down the aisle.

-*smiles* I'd like that.

The music began to play. I look at the picture of Joe I had brought. I knew I was doing the right thing. I will always love Joe. But it's time I moved on.

Shane: Ready?

-Yeah.

I stand up and Nicole quickly leaves to take her seat. Shane takes my arm. We make our way down the aisle. I see Jeff. He looks so amazing. Once at the altar, the priest speaks.

Priest: Who gives this man to this woman?

Shane: I do.

He kisses my cheek and shakes Jeff's hand before joining his brothers, sister and soon-to-be-step-sister.

Priest: Well today we not only join Amanda and Jeffery, but their families. You two are doing your own vows, so Amanda you may start.

-Jeff when I met you I was in a hurry as I usually was after I lost Joe. But you taught me how to slow down and find time for myself. You love me and my babies and I couldn't ask for more. After Joe I didn't think I'd ever get married again. I didn't know that I could ever let anyone else in.

I wipe a tear falling down my face.

-But then you came along. And my heart opened. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you.

He has light tears falling as well.

Priest: Jeffery?

Jeff: Mandy when I met you, you were in a hurry to get your son. And I think that's what made me fall for you. You love kids. When I knew I was ready to move on, I knew it had to be with someone who loved kids and who didn't mind that I had a kid. And it was great to meet someone that understood the loss of a loved one. I too thought I'd never be able to move on. But then I met you and everything changed. You're amazing. I love you and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together with our families.

I have a lot of tears falling down. Jeff reaches over and wipes them. I smile.

-*whispers* I love you.

Jeff: I love you too.

Priest: May I have the rings?

Shane gets up from his seat and hands them to him. We exchange them.

Priest: Well by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Jeffery you may kiss your bride.

Jeff: *smiles* Finally.

He leans in and kisses me. I hear people clapping, but the noise of that is nowhere near as loud as the fireworks going off in my heart.

Shane's P.O.V:

I stand at the reception, watching my brothers chase around our cousins. Mom and Jeff have already had their first dance. It was so romantic. Camille walks over:

.com/cgi/set?id=32280115

Camille: Have I told you how hot you look in that tux?

-*smiles* Well you look sexy in that dress.

Camille: Really? I think I look fat.

-You're not fat. You're beautiful.

Camille: I don't know.

-You are.

I take her and kiss her. Kendall walks over.

Kendall: Hate to break it to you guys, but we gotta sing.

-Right. I'll be right back.

We go up.

Carlos: So we wanna sing this for the bride and groom.

-With some help from an old friend.

Jordin Sparks come on stage. I hug her. She toured with my dad when he was first starting out. We begin to sing:

.com/watch?v=oBJOY-NI-ZU

-Congratulations Mom and Jeff.

I walk off stage and Mom attacks me with a hug. I smile and hug back.

Later a slow song comes on, I take Camille onto the floor. She wraps her arms around my neck and I wrap my arms around her waist. I look down at her and she looks up at me.

Camille: You okay with all of this?

-Yeah. My mom's happy. And I like Jeff. Plus my dad is with me no matter what. And she'll always love him.

Camille: Good.

I kiss her. She puts her head on my chest.

Camille: Promise me something.

-Anything.

Camille: One day we'll have a wedding like this.

-Promise.

Mandy's P.O.V:

I'm hanging back, watching Elizabeth and Jeff dance. Shane walks over.

Shane: Can I have this dance?

-*smiles* Of course baby.

We go to the floor and start dancing.

Shane: I'm happy for you Mommy.

-Thank you Shaney Baby. I'm glad. And you know I'll always love your father.

Shane: I know. But I'm glad you found Jeff.

I smile and kiss his forehead.

That night Jeff carries me into our honeymoon suite:

.

He places me on my bed and takes off his jacket and shirt. I take off my dress. He unhooks my bra and slides off my underwear. I slide off his and he kisses down my body.

-Oh Jeff…

It was a magic night and yes we had waited for our honeymoon. I lay in his arms after. I am truly the happiest woman on Earth.

Shane's P.O.V:

Alana's in charge with Mom gone and it sucks! She doesn't let me do anything! She's just doing it to be bossy and annoying! UGH! I guess I keep forgetting when she's gone that she's the oldest and I'm the second oldest. I hate being the second oldest.

I walk into the house with Camille. Carlos and Alana are on the couch.

Alana: I thought I said no girlfriends over.

-Oh shut up. You have Carlos over.

Carlos: Be nice Lana.

-Alana be nice? Ha.

Carlos: Shane.

I roll my eyes and go upstairs with Camille. We sit on my bed.

-She's so annoying.

Camille: She's your sister.

-She's still annoying and bossy. She thinks that because she's older than me she can tell me what to do. I'm sixteen!

Camille: Baby calm down.

-How can I calm down? She's SO annoying! She treats me like I'm Gabe or Frankie's age.

Camille: She does not.

-Yes she does. She always has.

Camille: You should talk to her.

-I wouldn't know what to say.

Camille: Just tell her how you feel. Nicely.

-Why should I be nice to her?

Camille: Because she's your only sister.

I sigh.

-Fine. I'll talk to her.

Camille: Good boy.

She kisses me.

Camille: I don't like when you get like this. You get too tense.

-Give me a massage?

Camille: Your sister's downstairs.

-I'm pretty sure she's making out with Carlos. Please.

I pout and she smiles.

Camille: Shirt off and lay face down on the bed.

-Yes ma'am. *smirks*

I take off my shirt and lay face down on my bed. I hear her going through my drawers and then she walks over. She begins to rub the oil onto my back. I smell the pumpkin.

-Mmmm.

I feel my muscles relax. She's really good at this. I hear footsteps but ignore it. If it's Gabe, he'll know to stay out.

?: No girls in your room!

Camille steps away and I stand up. I see Alana.

Alana: Why is your shirt off? And what the hell is she rubbing on you?

-She's just giving me a massage Alana!

Alana: So you two were gonna have sex?

-NO! I was just stressed! God Alana calm the fuck down!

Alana: Don't talk to me like that!

-You are not my mother! I can talk to you however I want!

Alana: You're being a brat!

-Better than a bitch!

Camille: Whoa! Okay! Both of you calm down! You two need to talk!


End file.
